This invention relates to medical intravenous needles and medical tubing connections and more particularly to securing connection of intravenous (I.V.) needles for transferring prescription fluid from one or more intravenous bags to a main tubing line for injection into patients.
The most common current method for securing connection of transfer intravenous (I.V.) needles from prescription-bag tubing to main intravenous tubing is to tape them together, tape being such a common item in medical conditions. Use of tape is very unreliable since the tape often loses its hold and the I.V. tubing becomes disconnected. Also, both applying and removing the tape is messy and very time consuming. Furthermore, the tape may be a source of infection for the patient should it become damp or contaminated. Most problematic, however, is danger of needle sticking and the spread of disease, particularly AIDS and other contagious infections. A variety of devices have been developed in an attempt to alleviate these potential problems.
One referenced on page 50 of the May, 1989 issue of the "NURSING 89" magazine features an enclosed needle and a locking device referred to as the "Click Lock " I.V. system. Another is referred to under the trademark name of "Needle Lock. " Both of these are advantageous over the present use of tape, but neither is compatible with existing medical tubing connections and both are relatively expensive. Even another device sold under the name "Line-Gard " is a one-time use device which does not allow for easy sequential line removal and replacement.
Danger of needle-sticking injury to health care practitioners and related cost problems occur frequently from repetitious handling of needles that do not stay connected to tubing flanges and that contaminate tape when they are disconnected. When a needle is connected to a tubing flange, there need not be blood or other prescription fluid in the needle. Flow can be initiated after connection has been achieved and secured with this invention, thus preventing contact with prescription fluids passing through the needle connection.
Prior U.S. patents for securing connection of tubular-shaped objects have been found in the technical area of electrical-cord connector housings. These have never been employed in the medical field because they have been devised and formed particularly for the electrical field. While there is some similarity in the physical problem involved, there are great differences in the structure and relationship of parts. No patents and no prior art other than that mentioned above has been found in this field.
The prior U.S. patents found in the field of housings or locks for electrical-cord connections including the following:
4,643,505 House, 1987 PA0 4,169,643 Gallager, 1979 PA0 4,143,934 Siebert, 1979 PA0 4,049,357 Hamisch, 1977 PA0 3,499,102 Gillemot et al., 1970 PA0 3,344,393 Hendee, 1965 PA0 3,191,600 Everett, 1962 PA0 3,059,209 Bird, 1962.
Exemplary of these patents is the first listed patent, 4,643,505. It features methods of adapting wire and connector sizes. The differences in all of these patents relate primarily to adapting to the characteristics of electrical plugs. The difference with this invention is that it relates to characteristics for securing the connection of medical tubing by transfer needles. Thus, these prior patented devices would not be usable to connect medical tubing.